Miss Invisible and Miss Popularity
by ChrissiMissi01
Summary: summary inside xXSmitchieXx xXNalexXx
1. Summary

**Hi guys! This is my new series. I hope you like it.**

_Profiles:_

**Mitchie Torres**

Mitchie was miss invisible. And she liked it being that way. When she was invisible, nobody noticed her, so she never got picked on. Except on the rare occasion when Vicki (the diva of the school) usual victim Anna, wasn't in school. Then poor Mitchie would feel her wrath.

She had no friends, and no family. She had been living with foster parents for the past 5 years of her life. Mitchie had lost both of her parents in a plane crash coming back from a business trip when she was 11 years old.

Mitchie kept most of her feelings hidden inside, and only expressed them in song. Music was her 1 escape from the world she knew. Whenever she put on her headphones, all the tension and stress just melted away. (she has a cd player, not and iPod, or mp3 player) Mitchie had always been told she had a great voice, but never believed them. Still, when she wrote songs, she was able to release the emotion that she had always tried so hard to keep bottled up in side. So in all:

Name: Mitchie Diane Torres

Description: tall, brunette, dark brown eyes full of mystery, and part Hispanic

Past Time Activities: singing, playing guitar, and writing songs

Parents/Legal Guardian: none

Siblings: none

Age: 16

Location: Chicago, Illinois

Dating Status: single

**Alex Russo**

Alex was miss popularity. Everybody loved her and practically worshiped her. She was know as the style goddess of the school. The entire school admired her and inside wished they could be her. She had friends, but none she could call her best friends. There was Chelsea, a spunky blonde who was somewhat nice, and she was the closest Alex had to a best friend. They were ok friends, but had a lot of different opinions, and Alex got the feeling she was using her to be popular.

Alex has 2 parents and 2 brothers. Justin, her older brother, (18) was a complete nerd. He liked school, enjoyed reading about medieval plant life, drank tea, and took baths. Max on the other hand, (13) was just plain weird. He wanted to take a shower in his pajamas, claiming that if everything was wet, then nothing was really wet. Her mother ran a successful fashion boutique, and her father owned Waverly Sub Station.

Alex was very emotional inside, but refused to show it on the outside. Like Mitchie, she chose to express herself in music. Whether that was singing an original, playing the drums, or even playing the piano. Of course she couldn't play the piano in public, it wasn't suppose to be her style. So in all:

Name: Alexandra Esther Russo

Description: tall, charcoal headed (its what I call people with black hair), dark brown eyes full of joy, and part Hispanic

Past Time Activities: playing the drums, playing the piano (in private), singing, and writing songs

Parents/Legal Guardian: Jerry and Theresa Russo

Siblings: Justin and Max

Age: 16

Location: Manhattan, New York

Dating Status: single

_Storyline:_

Mitchie is miss invisible, a nobody.

Alex is miss popularity, a somebody.

When Mitchie is adopted, she is forced to leave he hometown Chicago, for the crazy streets of Manhattan. She is still miss invisible, but not as much. Although she is never picked on, there are nasty rumors and words spread about her. After her first week went horrible, she skips class the next 2 days, only to run into Alex, who is also skipping school.

At first Alex doesn't much care for Mitchie and acts her normal rude self, not expecting anything because she never gets told off. But when Mitchie strikes back, she gets new respect for the new kid. They start to hang out and soon enough become friends.

When Alex introduces Mitchie to her popular friends, she catches a certain someone's attention. But Alex is too wrapped up in her own flirting to notice. But not all of the popular crowd likes Mitchie, but since Alex brought her in, only Alex can kick her out. So they devise a plan for Alex to blow up on her and kick her out, and if that doesn't work, feed lies into Mitchie to get her to leave on her own. Then another new girl arrives. Will she like Mitchie, or try to send her packing like some others. (she will not be a main role)

Will either girl fall for it?

Will Alex's and Mitchie's friendship survive?

Will it be to much for Mitchie to go from miss invisible to miss popularity?

Will Alex sacrifice her popular status to remain friends with the only person that gets her?

Will they both end up being kicked out of the popular group?

Or will they kick out the opposers?

And who are their mystery crushes, known only to the other and themselves?

**First chapter will be up soon! This is my prolog/summary of the story. Tell me what you think in comments. COMMENTS ARE APPRICIATED!!!!!!!!**


	2. Bad Girls Get Detention

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

"_Shh, don't speak Mitchie." James said._

"_But.."_

"_Shhhh. Let me speak. I've loved you ever since the first time I saw your face." he said._

"_Really?" I asked in disbelief._

"_Really" We started leaning in. His lips were less than an inch away._

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

I groaned and slapped my alarm clock. It was 6:30, time to get up for school. Great, it had just been a dream. Even in my dreams I couldn't kiss James.

James was the hunky football player for our school. Every girl probably dreamed of him. But unfortunately he was dating the wicked witch of the school, Vicki. They were the power couple of the school.

It took me an hour to take a shower and get dressed. I was wearing a plain black tank top and a red overtop, short blue jean shorts, and a pair of black knee high converse. I had a tacky style, and was proud of it. But the thing about it was that it was more noticeable, and the more noticeable I was, the more of a chance that Vicki and her copy queens would single me out. I sighed in the mirror, and quickly changed into a less noticeable outfit.

I walk down the hall to find my foster parents, Fiona and Harry Kikes, in the kitchen.

"Hi" I said as I walked in.

They were to busy to notice. Fiona was on a phone call, probably from her work. Fiona was a real estate agent, she sold apartments in downtown Chicago. And Harry was just reading the morning paper before heading to work. I just grabbed a glass and poured a cup of orange juice. That was my usual breakfast, unless Fiona decided to cook for her clients, then I snag a few pieces of bacon.

"Well I'm on my way to school." I said, Harry just nodded, and Fiona waved by.

I sighed and grabbed my key. As I walked out of the apartment I notice the elevator closing.

"Hold the elevator!" I shouted. Like usual, they let it close. People in this complex are so rude.

I got to school with 5 minutes to spare. Just enough time to grab my books from my locker. As I was walking down the hall, I looked for Anna. She wasn't at her locker, and I didn't see her anywhere in the halls. Oh great, now I'm dead meat. And to prove my point, Vicki and her copy queens came up to me.

"Hey Bitchie. The 1980s called, they want their shoes back." she said as she glanced at my outfit.

"Hi Vicki." I said quietly and quickly.

"Wow, I'd puke on your outfit, but it looks like someone beat me to it." she said before faking a gag.

Then one of her copy queens, Jane, handed Vicki her apple juice. She poured it on the floor by me and said "Look everybody, Mitchie had an accident."

The whole hall laughed with her. Then James came and whisked her away to do who knows what. All I know is that they went into a janitors closet. Hmmm, I wonder how embarrassed she would be I someone opened the closet to find them having sex. I sighed and walked to my class. If I ever did that she would make me pay, big time.

As usual, she was 5th to class. Only the nerds before her. Soon enough the room began to fill, and class started. As usual, Vicki had every answer. Shes stupid, yet really smart. I cant believe she has a perfect 4.0. And as always, the teacher praised and highly rewarded her. She is such a teacher's pet. Aren't the teacher's pets suppose to get picked on? Not mega popular. This high school was completely twisted.

The rest of my classes were fine, and even most of lunch, most. Right before I was going to leave for my next class, Vicki walked by and practically threw her milk at me, causing it to get all over my shirt.

"Oh did I do that?" she asked stupidly then walked away in laughter.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, but quickly uncrossed them when I felt the clod wetness of the milk. Luckily, I had enough sense to pack an extra pair of clothes, just incase. I walked back to my locker and grabbed my spare t-shirt. It defiantly wasn't my style, but I didn't want my fav outfits to be ruined. By the time I had gotten changed and grabbed the books I would need for my next class, I was 5 minutes late.

The teacher gave me detention and mentioned how I should be more like Vicki, who was at class early. When I was at the back I rolled my eyes. For me to be like Vicki, I would need to be extremely rude and obnoxious. And one thing I promised myself was that I would never become a Vicki.

I glanced at the detention slip. An hour!?!? For being 5 minutes late!?!!?!? That was seriously messed up. Class went by really slowly, but finally it was over. The next 3 classes were really slow too. But then the glory bell rang signaling the end of school. Unfortunately, thanks to Vicki, I had detention. When I walked in I wasn't the only 1 in class.

Dean, Hannah, and Kelsie were all there too. Oh great. Dean was a pervert, Hannah was a rebel, and Kelsie was a goth. Luckily I wasn't worth any of their time, so they kept to themselves. When Mr. Sweeni walked out of the room, Hannah and Dean started an intense makeout. But before the could go further, the teacher came back in.

Finally my hour was up, and I was free to leave. I walked away from the school to the downtown streets of Chicago. I debated listening to music, but I didn't need headphones to do that. All over the city I heard different clashes of music come together from different shops, diners, and even apartments. Most people probably though that all the music combined was horrible sounding, but in it I found peace. It reminded me that all sorts of people form around the world can come together. When I finally reached the complex, it was nearly 5 in the afternoon.

Most people were in their apartments instead of the hall or elevator, so all I heard was the elevator music. When I walked into my apartment, I quickly dropped my backpack on the couch and sat down. Then Fiona came down the hall with a grin plastered on her face.

"Hi Fi" I said as I turned on the tv.

"Turn that off, I've got exciting news." she said. I reached for the remote and turned off the magic box, interested in what she was about to say.

"I was just on the phone with Mrs, Parker." Ugh, not again with Mrs. Parker. She was the head of the orphanage 'Chicago Homes for Orphans', the place I used to stay until Fi and Harry decided to foster me at age 12. Even though I was out of that place, she still tried her best to have us adopted. I don't see why its such a big deal to have me adopted, I turn 18 in 2 years. Then I will be my own person and won't need a guardian.

"What did she want?" I asked annoyed. For the past 3 months she and my foster parents have been trying to get me adopted like crazy.

"She met a nice couple who were looking for a girl between the ages of 13 and 16. And she set up an interview for you with them." she said excitedly.

"Not another one!" I said with a groan. This would be my 5th this month.

"Brighten up. You might get adopted." she said with a smile.

"Why do I need to be adopted so bad? Cant I just stay here for the next 2 years? Then I'll be out of your life forever!" I shouted.

"It was in your parents will to make sure you were adopted before your turn 18. Plus, we need the extra room now." she said.

"What do you mean?" then the light bulb went on in my head. "ARE YOU!?!?!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, and yes." she said with a smile. I did a quieter scream and hugged her.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"3 months"

"So that's why you've been trying to adopt me out."

"I'm so sorry, but its only a 2 bedroom apartment." she said.

"That's ok. When's the interview?" I asked, trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Its this Saturday." she said.

Great, now I have 2 days until possibly the end of all I know (I'm a drama queen).

"Ok then, I better get started on my homework." I said.

She agreed and allowed me to go to my room. But I didn't, I just needed an excuse to go that direction. Instead of my room, I slipped into the computer room. I quickly logged on to my account to find new mail from misspopularity903. We met in a chat room, and have been communicating for the past 2 weeks.

_Hey Missy, _(it what she calls me because I didn't tell her my name) _just got back from school. Boring! Like always, and it seemed like the day would never end. But I did manage to flirt with this really cute guy. You know, the 1 I told you about last week. He's really sweet and it seemed like he was flirting back. But I couldn't tell. My friend says he's into me, but I don't know. Help! _

_Sincerely,_

_Sassy _(the name I gave her)

I smiled. Sassy and I had continually asked each other for advise. But this was a topic I didn't have much experience in. Still, I wrote her back the best I could. Then quietly excited the room before I got caught.

**Alex's p.o.v.**

After 10 minutes of waiting, I finally received a reply from missinvisible684.

_Hi Sassy! Sorry, I cant be much help in that subject. I haven't had much experience in that department (hint my username). But I have been taught to look for the signs. 1: If he messes with his hair when he's with you, he's into you. 2: If he stretches his arms and yawns while he's with you, he's into you. 3: If he ever trips or does something clumsy when you come into sight, he's into you. Hope that helps!_

_Sincerely,_

_Missy_

I smiled as I went over the day in my mind. He did stretch his arms and yawn, but he could of just been tired. He didn't do something clumsy today, but on Monday when I entered the cafeteria, he ran into his brother, sending him to the floor. And last week he did mess around with his hair a bit. Maybe he did like me. I quickly typed up a reply to thank Missy for the advice.

_Hey Missy! Thanks for the advice. How do you know that he likes you when he does that? I seriously want to know. And thanks for the signs, I'll be sure to keep them in mind. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sassy_

"Hey Alex! Dad wants you to come down to the shop for the family meeting." Justin said as he entered my room.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute." I replied.

Justin soon left, and I waited to see if I would get a reply before I had to go, no luck.

"Ok, so whats the meeting about?" I asked.

"It's the weekly family meeting to hear about school, grades, detention." my moms smile dropped.

Oh shit! They must of heard from my teacher I got detention this afternoon.

"About that," I started

"Alexandra Esther Russo! You started a fight in the hall." my mom screamed at me.

"The girl was asking for it. And I didn't start it, Tess did." I said defending myself.

"What did she do to deserve a black eye and a broken nose?" Justin asked.

"Well for starters she spilled her hot coffee on me on purpose, and then told me to watch where I was going" I said. "Then Tess told her to back off. She said bite me, and Tess did." I continued.

"Still, the fight started on your account. And that poor girl had to get a cast on her nose." I laughed a little, but stopped when I got glares from my family.

"Your mother and I will not tolerate this behavior young lady." my dad said shaking his finger at me.

"We have no choice. You're grounded for 2 weeks. No cell phone, no computer, no tv, no stereo, no after school activities, and no parties. You'll go to school and come strait back home. Got it?" my mom said.

"What?!?!? That is so not fair! Pricilla started it! Plus Tony's bash is this weekend. Anybody whos anybody is going." I complained.

"I'm not going." Justin said.

"Thanks for backing me up." I said to Justin then "you see" to my mom.

"I'm sorry Alex, but we've made up our minds." my moms said.

"This is so unfair! I hate you guys!" I screamed as I ran to my room.

I couldn't believe it! How could they be so unfair? Then I remembered an electronic that they had forgotten. I pulled out my pink iPod from my night stand and drowned my sorrows in music. In less that 15 minutes I was my happy, normal self. I was rocking out to the song 'Love & Sex & Magic' by Justin Timberlake and Ciara Feat when Justin came into my room.

**Baby show me, show me. Whats your favorite trick that you wanna use on me? And I'll volunteer, and I'll be flowing and going. Till clothing disappears aint nothing but shoes on me. Oh baby**

"I'm here to collect your electronics." he said gesturing to the box in his hands.

"Oh great." I said as I sat on my bed.

I eyed Justin as he walked around the room grabbing my laptop, cell phone, the remotes to my tv, and my stereo. Then he walked over to me.

"All right, hand it over." he said.

"Hand what over?" I asked even though I knew he meant the iPod in my hand.

"Your iPod genius." he said.

"I don't think so."

"Mom and dad said you couldn't have it."

"No they didn't. They said I couldn't have my phone, tv, stereo, and laptop. They said nothing about my iPod." I said with a smirk.

Justin turned around to leave.

"Your not going to tell them are you?" I asked.

"Yes I am."

"Please don't."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"If you don't squeal, I'll take your shift tomorrow night so you can go to that nerd thing with your friends." I said.

He stood there for a second, considering my offer.

"It's a Galaxy Wars convention that is only in town that night, and you got a deal." he said right before he left.

I let out a sigh of delight, knowing I could keep something close to me. Then it dawned on me. They never said I couldn't play the drums, the piano, or sing. This wouldn't be so bad after all. Happy with my evil mind, I continued to rock out to 1 of my favorite songs.

**All night show it just you and the crowd, doing tricks you never seen. And I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic. So let me drive my body around you. I bet you know what I mean. Cause you know that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic.**

That's the end of chapter 1. I hope you like it. Peace out,

Janet


	3. Ditching The Interview or trying

**Alex's p.o.v.**

Today was day 1 of my punishment. All I was allowed to do was go to school and come back home. This was going to be even more boring.

I quickly changed in a green and red tank top, with a black long sleeved undershirt, a casual pair of denim jeans, my wild red converse, and my signature locket.

It was solid gold, with an emerald carved into the top in a square. On the cover of the locket was a rose design and along the borders ran vines. My grandmother had given it to me on my 10th birthday.

After applying my makeup, I grabbed my books and iPod and headed downstairs. I found my parents in the kitchen eating breakfast. I grabbed 2 slices of bacon, a piece of toast, and a bottle of water before walking out of the apartment. I wasn't in a hurry to get to school, but Nate normally is 1 of the first kids there due to his schedule. He and Shane were dropped off early by their brother Jason because his college is an hour away. That meant that he was always early.

I walked into the school, it was 7:50, school starts at 8:30. I had a good half hour to flirt with Nate. I stopped by the principles office to let him know I was here. He gave me the keys to the cafeteria. I guess Nate wasn't here yet, booooooo. Now what was I suppose to do. When I got to our usual table, I pulled out me iPod and played 'Love Song' by Sara Bareillies. I didn't even realize when I started to sing aloud. I guess that was because I wasn't shouting it, but singing like I was talking to someone.

**I learned the hard way. That they all say, things you wanna here. My heavy heart sinks deep down under you, and your, twisted words, your help just hurts. You are not what I thought you were. Hello, to high and dry. Convinced me to please you. Made me think, that I need this too. I'm trying, to let you hear me as I am.**

"You have an amazing voice." said a figure appearing from the shadows.

Shit! How long had he been there.

"Thanks" I said kinda shyly.

"I mean it! You voice is angelic. I did not just say that out loud."

I giggled. Nate can be really funny not even trying.

"Well thanks. Its always nice to hear another's opinion." I said.

"So why are you hear so early?" he asked.

I froze. Think fast Alex!

"I got grounded, and theres still tension between myself and my parents." good answer! And its not a lie. I was still annoyed with my parents.

"Oh, was it because you got detention?"

"Not so much the fact I got detention, but how I got detention."

He let out another 'ohhhh'.

"Wait, wasn't that Tess's fault?"

"Thank you! My parents said it was my fault because the fight was provoked by me." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Your cute when your annoyed."

"What?"

"Nothing."

I just shrugged and turned back on my iPod.

"What are you listing to?" Nate asked.

"Ummm…." I wasn't really listening, so I had to glance down "How to Save a Life"

"Cool song." he said.

"Wanna listen?"

"Sure."

We spent the next half hour going through my play list. I didn't even notice when the other populars arrived. I didn't even hear the bell ring. I would have been there forever if Nate hadn't of said

"We should probably get going."

"Oh, has the bell rung already?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, time flys when your having fun. God, now I sound like Jason." I giggled.

"I have to grab something from my locker, see you in class?" I asked.

"Sure." he said before he walked away.

I sighed then snuck to my locker. The hall monitor had it out for me, so I had to be careful so I don't get detention again. Being successful, I managed to sneak to my locker, grab my hand held (its my evil connection to people, having internet, email, and text), and made it to class before Gary caught me.

"Your late, Miss Russo." Mrs. Holiday said. "but not late enough to get out of a world history project."

Great! 5 more minutes and I would have been minus a project.

"Your project is to compare the U.S.A. to another continent, in technology, size, food, whatever you want…" she paused, then continued "within reason, of course."

"The project is due in 2 weeks. You have the permission to have a partner if you wish. You may begin."

The whole class room began to scramble for a partner. The work was 10 times easier with help. Naturally most of the class wanted to be my partner, but I wanted a certain person inparticular to be mine. Nate casually walked up and asked if I wanted to work with him on it.

"Of course!" Shit! I said that way to enthusiastically.

"Ok then, lets get started." he said with a chuckle.

Most of the class let out a groan and began looking for another partner.

"So what should or topic selection be about?" he asked.

"Oh! What about fashion." I said.

He started to chuckle. I whacked him and said "I'm serious!".

"All girls are the same. All wanting to do a report on fashion, but if you want to, sure."

Awwwwwwwwww! He gives in so easily to make me happy! Was this my perfect guy or what?

"And I was thinking, a lot of models come through New York. Maybe I could get some to model the clothes." I said.

"Ok, you do know best" he said.

"Why thank you." I said even though it probably wasn't suppose to be a compliment. He just chuckled.

The rest of class we used Nate's laptop, and my hand held to research the Chinese clothing. Well not all of class. We spent some time joking and me flirting. Soon enough it was time for my next class. Even though I enjoyed the subject, it was 1 of my least favorite classes because Nate wasn't in it.

I walked slowly to Spanish. Since I was Hispanic, this was 1 of the only classes that I was an honor student. Mrs. DelGardo made it interesting and fun, but still, Nate didn't take the same Spanish as me. Once again I left the class being the teachers favorite student. Its funny. Most of my teacher dread seeing me walk through the door, but Mrs. DelGardo actually looked forward to me showing up.

My next subject was math, also known as the devil's class. Math was my worst subject, and Nate wasn't even in my class. So this was officially my most hated class. Mr. Kweesh just made it worse with his draining voice. It was like a vampire sucking the life from your body. To add to the joy, today Mr. Kweesh decided to give a pop quiz. I failed miserably. And you know whats worse? All the nerds in the class got As and were allowed to skip the lesson if they wanted too. Being the goodie two shoes that they were, the refused and actually wanted to do math. Math! Who would choose to do math? I did not get those kids, nor will I ever.

After that I had art, then lunch. Luckily Nate and I took the same class for an elective. The teachers felt that students needed some time to relax before returning to their serious classes, so the mixed the electives in with the regulars.

Today's assignment was to draw, sketch, or paint something that makes you smile. That was easy, Nate. But if he decided to look at my painting it would be so embarrassing, so I settled on sketching a fashion design. Fashion also made me smile, but not as much as Nate. All through class I caught Nate staring at me, then he'd quickly look down to his art stand and continue to paint. It was really weird and made me feel uncomfortable. Before I knew it our hour was up, and I had sketched a long, flowing, flower pattern dress with a ruffled trim, black leggings, a gold chain necklace, 7 bangles on 1 arm, a red glove on the other, and red high heels. I have an eye for the details.

I quickly unlatched my creation and walked over to Nate.

"Hey! Check out my design." I said flipping my sketch so Nate could see.

"Wow, that's amazing. You really can draw."

"Aww, thanks. So what did you paint?" I asked.

"Ugh, nothing! Its terrible." Nate said trying to shield me from it.

"I'm sure its great." I said trying to ketch a glimpse of the painting.

"No, its not. I've gotta go now." he said before he grabbed his art, and practically ran out the door.

What was so wrong with me seeing his painting? I've seen his artwork before. Nate's an amazing artist. (author's note: come on Alex. Its obvious he was painting you!) I kept wondering why he wouldn't show me that 1 picture. I mean, he's my guy bff. I showed him mine, why cant he just show his. All the way to lunch I kept wondering what was so important about his picture that I couldn't see it.

When I came into the cafeteria, I saw Nate, Shane & Tess, Chelsea, Jake, Tony, Peggy, Ella, and Charlie sitting at our usual table. Tess was practically throwing herself at her boyfriend, Shane. Chelsea and Charlie were in an intense makeout session, and Peggy, Ella, Jake, and Nate were all talking. I grabbed a César Salad and sat with my friends.

"Hey guys!" I said as I sat down in my usual seat next to Nate.

"Oh hi Alex." Peggy greeted me.

"So whats the topic of the day?" I asked.

"Well it started with Tony's party, and then we moved on to the fact that next Friday night Nate and Shane's band got a gig." Ella answered.

"You got a gig!?! That's awesome! I am so happy for you guys!" I said excitedly.

"Thanks." he said shyly.

"So where are you guys performing?" I asked.

"Connect 3 is performing for a private school dance. Its small, but pays good." Shane said jumping into the conversation, desperately trying to escape Tess's grip.

It took all my self control to keep from bursting out laughing. Tess was practically suffocating Shane with her constant insecurities and need to be with him every second of the day. I could tell Shane was really getting fed up with her clinginess.

"Yeah, what he said." Nate backed up his brother.

"Hey Shane, don't we have to pick up the guitars from home for Brown's music class?" Nate asked.

"Yes! I'll do that now." Shane said jumping at the chance to get away from Tess.

"I'll go with you." Tess said.

"That's ok. I can do it by myself." Shane said and got out of here before Tess could respond.

"I thought his license was suspended when he hit the tree by the side of the park?" I asked Nate.

"He probably called for a taxi or got Brown to drive him." Nate responded, then whispered to me "he'd run for 10 miles just to get away from Tess."

I giggled. That was probably true. Everybody knew Tess was a clingy bitch. I cant believe Shane even asked her out in the first place.

After lunch I had science with Nate, then another elective, music. It was funny how Shane seemed to make it back just before it was time for his next class but not have time for Tess to hang herself over him. Its funny how that works. Nate though it was too. He was probably hiding out in Brown's class with the guitars until his next class.

Science was science, and was soon over. Finally I was on my way to my official favorite class. I loved music, Brown was awesome, and Nate was in it too!

"Ok class. Until we get funding for more, we will use the guitars that my nephews graciously allowed us to use. Although warning to the person who uses Shane's. Lord help the person who gets a scratch or dint on it." the class laughed.

"I'm serious." he said in a serious voice. Suddenly the class got quiet. Only Nate found it funny.

"He's right. Once I borrowed his guitar and scratched it on the side of a dresser. In response Shane took all of my clothes and gave them to good will. My parents were furious and grounded me for a month." Nate said.

Shane chuckled in the background and said "good times, good times".

"Yes, so fair warning." Brown said before continuing.

For the rest of class we practiced staying in pitch, playing our desired instruments, and writing songs. Of course nobody wanted to use Shane's guitar, in fear of what might happen if they mess it up. Shane though it was amusing. I think he didn't want anyone to use his guitar, so he was happy. Unfortunately class ended way to early, and we had the rest of school left.

It went by really slow, but was finally over.

I slowly placed my books in my locker and started walking home. I pulled out my iPod and put it on random. Figures, the song that played was 'If Cupid Had A Heart' an original that I wrote. It was about how Nate and I were just friends, but I secretly have a crush on him. Saying that if cupid had a heart he would make Nate feel the same. When I was a block away from Waverly Sub Station, I put away my iPod. If my parents found it they would take it away.

When I entered the sub shop, I found my parents waiting for me.

"Hello Alex. Your on shift now as part of your punishment." my mom said.

"But I don't work until 5, and its 3:30!"

"You'll still get off your regular hours, just your starting early." my dad said.

"So I start now and get off at 7? That's so messed up." I complained.

"A lot of things in this world are messed up, now start with table 9." my mom said before directing to the table.

Have I mentioned how much I hate my parents?

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

Ugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Have I mentioned how much I hate school?

Today was worse than yesterday! Anna was sick still, so I was Vicki's target again. First she tripped me and I slid into the lockers. Talk about a head ache. Then she stomped on my foot, called me a whore (shes 1 to talk), in chemistry she caught my hair on fire, and in gym we played dodge ball, on opposite teams. By the time it was over I needed ice packs for at least 3 areas of my body.

When I got home I checked my email. I had 1 new message (I'm not that popular in case you haven't noticed). It was from misspopularity903.

_Hey Missy! Thanks for the advice. How do you know that he likes you when he does that? I seriously want to know. And thanks for the signs, I'll be sure to keep them in mind. _

_Sincerely,_

_Sassy_

At least I could answer this 1.

_Hiya Sassy! Well, if he messes with his hair, he's trying to make sure he looks good, you know, like girls twirl our hair. When he stretches, he's trying to show off his muscles, and when he yawns, he's trying to show off his perfect teeth. And if he trips or does something when you enter the room, it means that he was to busy starring at you to know what he's doing. Hope that helps. And I hope things work out with you and this mystery man._

_Sincerely,_

_Missy_

I sighed. It seemed like even online people had lives. Mine was just plain terrible. I have no boyfriend, no friends, no parents, no siblings, I'm not even pretty. The only things I do that I can do ok, are playing the guitar and piano. I wasn't even that great at those.

The rest of the day I spent cooped up in my room. I'm writing if you must know. Not a novel or book, but a new song. So far I have the first chorus.

**I can almost see it. That dream I'm dreaming but, theres a voice inside my head saying, you'll never reach it. Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels lost with no direction. My faith is shaken. But I, I gotta keep trying. Gotta keep my head held high.**

And that's it. The song's made so I can play the guitar, or piano. Whichever 1 I feel like at the time.

I had also been debating whether I should be a bitch, or angel when I meet the couple who want to adopt me. So far bitch was winning. I wouldn't mind sharing a room with a baby for 2 years. Just until I was the legal age to live on my own. Plus I would love to have an input on the baby's name. Maybe Rosaleah, or Bella, or Alyson for a girl. And Brandon, Luke, or Charles for a little boy. My thoughts for baby names were interrupted with Fiona's voice.

"Mitchie, time for dinner!"

"I'm not hungry."

"I ordered pizza." she said in a coaxing voice.

Damn it! She knew my weakness. I set down my guitar and quickly went down the hall.

"I ordered Hawaiian pizza for you, meatlovers for Harry, and a nice spinach pizza for me."

I made a face at the last pizza. I hate spinach. Actually, I hate all vegetables, except potatos. And I only liked potatos baked, mashed, or thinly sliced and fried (you know, potato chips). I quickly grabbed my pizza box, a shaker of parmesan, and headed to my room.

When I got there I covered my pizza with parmesan. Apart form the crust, it looked like a blizzard hit it. As I ate pizza, I was cycling through my cds with my player. The song I ended up on was 'Gives You Hell' by the All American Rejects. I quickly started rocking out to 1 of my favorite songs.

**Now where's your picket fence love? And where's that shiny car? Did it ever get you far? You never seem so dead slow. I've never seen you fall so hard. Do you know where you are?**

**And truth be told I miss you. And truth be told I'm lying!**

**When you see my face, hope it gives you hell! Hope it gives you hell! When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell! Hope it gives you hell! When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, then he's a fool. You're just as well. Hope it gives you hell!**

**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself. Now where did I go wrong? But the list goes on and on.**

**And truth be told I miss you. And truth be told I'm lying!**

**When you see my face, hope it gives you hell! Hope it gives you hell! When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell! Hope it gives you hell! When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, then he's a fool. You're just as well. Hope it gives you hell!**

**Now you'll never see, what you've done to me. You can take back your memories, they're no good to me. And here's all your lies. You can look me in the eyes. With that sad sad look that you wear so well.**

**When you see my face, hope it gives you hell! Hope it gives you hell! When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell! Hope it gives you hell! When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well, then he's a fool. You're just as well. Hope it gives you hell!**

**When you see my face, hope it gives you hell! Hope it gives you hell! When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell! Hope it gives you hell! When you hear this song and sing along, but you'll never tell. Then you're a fool. I'm just as well. Hope it gives you hell! When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell. When you sing along I hope that it puts you through hell.**

"Have I ever told you that you have an amazing voice?" Fiona said standing in my door way.

Damn! I was to busy singing to notice her. How long has she been there?

"Many times." I said sitting back on my bed.

"Well I haven't said it enough. You rocked that song!"

"Thanks, but you don't have to be nice."

"I'm not just being nice. You truly have an amazing voice." Fiona said.

"Yeah, sure I do." I said as I rolled my eyes. (did you know your eyes can get stuck at the top of your head if you do that to much?)

"I'm serious. But think what you want. It's a shame to see such a talent go to waste." with that she left.

She was such a drama queen. Kinda like me.

_The next day_

This morning I woke up to the smell of bacon. I jump out of my bed and ran down the hall.

"Good morning." I said cheerfully eyeing the bacon on the plate.

Fiona saw my stare.

"Help yourself. I made them for you."

I grinned from ear to ear and soon began to eat.

"I smell bacon!" Harry said as he entered the room.

"Oooo" he said reaching for my bacon. I slapped his hand.

"Eh-eh, mine!" I said staring him down.

Fiona laughed from the kitchen.

"I made you some too." she said gesturing to the other plate of bacon on the bar.

He oooooooed again, and grabbed his plate.

"So are you excited, Mitchie?" Fi asked.

"About what?"

"The interview!" she said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Shit! Damn! Mother Fucking! I forgot. No wonder she made me bacon. Last night bitch won over angel. I was going to be here for the baby until I was 18.

"No." I said short and sour.

"Who knows, they might like you, and you might like them." Harry said.

I rolled my eyes and said "whatever" before snatching my bacon and heading to my room.

"The interviews at 2!" I heard Fi shout from the kitchen.

When I entered my room I glanced at the clock. It was 10:53. So basically I had 3 hours left of freedom.

During this time I managed to get the chorus and first line in the next verse of my new song. So all together I have:

**I can almost see it. That dream I'm dreaming but, theres a voice inside my head saying, you'll never reach it. Every step I'm taking, every move I make feels lost with no direction. My faith is shaken. But I, I gotta keep trying. Gotta keep my head held high.**

**There's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle. Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. It ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about whats waiting on the other si-hi-ide. it's the climbbbbbbbbb.**

**The struggles I'm facing, the chances I'm taking.**

Its not much, but its slowly becoming a song.

At 1 I had to stop to get ready for the interview. In my closet I found the long, flowing, strapless egg-shell, strapless church dress Fi had bought for the interview. Like I was going to wear that! It screams good girl and adopt me. Something I wanted my outfit to say the opposite of. I raided my closet for the perfect outfit. I finally decided on my dark pair of skin-tight skinny jeans, a red, tight, strapless tube tope that said 'punk'd', another tube top, but this one green, and lowered it so you could still see the writing 'punk'd', my favorite pair of sand gold with a hint of lime green converse, with dazzling gold hoop earrings. I quickly ran a comb through my hair and threw on a black hat, like one you imagine on a reporter, but black.

I walked into the living room with 20 minutes to spare.

Fi gave a disapproving look when she saw my outfit and told me to go change.

"I would, but if were going to be on time we have to leave now." I said with a smirk.

Fiona gave a knowing sigh and signaled me to follow as she grabbed the keys.

Just getting to the restaurant that we were meeting at took 15 minutes, just like I thought. When we finally arrived I was slow to get out of the car.

"Were here." Fi said in a 'get out of the car' voice.

I rolled my eyes, I knew we were here.

"Cant we just go home?" I asked.

"No, now get in there." Fi instructed.

"Fine."

I slowly got out of the car and entered the café. But I only hung around the entrance, waiting for Fi to leave. And when she did, I shot out the door and started walking away. Unfortunately I didn't make it that far.

"Ah-ha!" Fi said jumping out from behind the corner.

I jumped and screamed a little.

"Jesus Fi, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I said, trying to control my breathing.

"I knew you'd try to ditch the interview." She said in an 'I knew it' voice.

"How'd you know which way I'd go? I could of walked the other way." I asked.

"I knew you'd most likely go to the park, gym, or movie theater. All of which are this way."

Damn! She knew me to well.

"Now get back in there." she said pointing to the café.

I would of waited for her to leave again, but she walked me down there. She also walked me in, found my table, and stayed until I sat down with the Helm's. All she told me about the was their name, and the fact that they have a 18 year old son and a 13 year old son. I quietly sat down and prepared for the moment that could make or break me. (drama queen alert J)


	4. Life Sucks

"Hello!" the Helms said cheerfully as I sat down.

"Hey." I said very gruff and rude.

"So I'm Janette, and this is my husband Jack." 'Janette' said.

I wish her name was Jill, I could so make fun of that. That would have me lose points.

"We live in Manhattan, New York. I'm the vice president at 'Myles of Style' fashion corporation. And Jack here is the gym coach at Waverly High." Janette said.

"Cool." I said in a sarcastic tone as I rolled my eyes.

Then I pulled out my phone and acted like I was texting. Texting while talking screams disrespect and boredom.

"So, tell us about yourself, Mitchie." Jack asked.

"Lets see. I hate all sports, Chinese food, any movie that stars Will Ferrell, prep uniforms, the color pink, vegetables, relish, printers (don't ask me why. Lets just say 1 day I arrived at school in inked clothes) ballet, figure skating………….." the list went on and on.

"Well, what do you like?" Jack asked after I finished my list.

"Uhmmmmmm. Dogs, the colors black, purple, blue, green, gold, and red. Movies, shopping, music, Italian food, Mexican food, dance, rollerblading (yes that and figure skating are 2 different things), and lets not forget art."

"Well that's nice." Jack said.

Shit! Think of something obnoxious, fast!

"No its not, its boring. This is boring. I am so bored."

Eh, I could of done better, but that will work.

The next hour seemed to be the longest hour in my life. But I think I gave a bad impression. Lets just hope it will be enough to keep me in Chicago.

_After Mitchie left_

"Shes just like Gabriella was, Jack." Janette said to her husband.

"I know. Her attitude, her style, she even looked somewhat like Gabby."

"Not to mention her voice. She has that same soft quality just like her. Isn't she 16?" Janette asked.

"Yeah, she's even her age."

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

When I walked out I noticed Fi's car waiting for me.

"So?"

"So…….." I mimicked her.

"Don't give me attitude. How did it go?"

"It went terrible, and I am staying at your apartment for the next 2 years." I said happily.

Fiona just sighed. I smirked with satisfaction.

The rest of the car ride was silent. I had nothing to say, content with my actions. While Fiona was clearly distressed.

'She'll get over it' I thought.

The rest of the afternoon neither she or Harry had much to say, and I was fine with that. I slid into the computer room to see if I had any new mail. No luck. That was strange. Normally Sassy would reply in the next 2 days after I sent it. I quickly typed up a letter asking what was the matter.

_Hey Sassy!_

_Why haven't you written back. Did the advice go wrong? Oh shit! If it did I am so sorry. I told you I'm not that great with boys. But he doesn't know what he's missing. Just forget about him and move on. Who knows, he just might get jealous? Please type back._

_Sincerely,_

_Missy_

For the rest of the day I was working on my song. It's almost finished now. I got the 2 and 3 verses down. It goes:

**The struggles I'm facing. The chances I'm taking, sometimes might knock me down. But, no I'm not breaking. I may not know it, but these are the moments that I'm gonna remember most, yeah. Just gotta keep going. And I, I gotta be strong. Just keep pushing on. Cuz**

**There's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle. Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose. It ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about whats waiting on the other si-hi-ide. it's the climbbbbbbbbb. Yeah.**

**There's always gonna be another mountain. I'm always gonna wanna make it move. Always gonna be an uphill battle. Sometimes your gonna have to lose. It ain't about how fast I get there. Ain't about whats waiting on the other si-hi-ide. it's the climbbbbbbbbb. Yeah-ha-ha-yah-ah.**

I'm almost finished with it. I've just got a little bit more.

The rest of the day was pointless. I was cooped up in my room, while I'm sure Fiona and Harry were discussing me.

That night I slept peacefully. That is until my alarm clock shot off.

Shit! I forgot to turn off the alarm. I lazily stretched out my hand and carelessly hit sleep.

Great, not in 5 minutes I'll hear the exact same thing.

I glanced at the clock. 6:15 a.m.

What the hell?!?!? Way to early to be up. No wonder I hate school, it starts so early. I am NOT a morning person.

Still, I was kinda hungry. So after I turned the alarm OFF, I headed down the hall to eat.

"What are we going to do?" I heard Fi's faint voice say.

She sounded weak, and drained.

"We'll just find another family and set up another meeting." I heard Harry say.

"We need the room for the baby. And I really thought she'd link those people."

I nearly laughed out loud. I always hate the people who are interested in adopting me. It's a way to guarantee I wont be. I didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation, so I snuck to my room.

Turns out I was more tired than hungry, so I was able to drift back to sleep easily.

When I finally woke up I glanced at the clock. 10:57 a.m. Much better.

I don't know why, but I suddenly got inspiration for my song, so I quickly grabbed my song book and began writing.

**Keep on moving. Keep climbing. Keep the faith, baby. It's all about, it' all about the climb. Keep your faith. Keep your fa-a-a-e-aith. Whoa-oh-ohhhhhhhh. **

Told you I was close to finishing it.

Now I was really hungry, so I quickly changed out of my pajamas and walked into the living room only to find Fiona on the phone.

I backed into the hall before she could see me so I could ease drop. I've actually gotten pretty good at it.

"Are you kidding!?!?! That's amazing news! She'll be thrilled! Oh my God, thank you so much!" Fiona paused to breath.

Its nearly impossible to hear whats on the other end of the phone, so I snuck into the computer room and quietly picked up the phone while holding the tab. I heard a voice that wasn't Fi's. It was actually Mrs. Parker's voice. This couldn't be good.

"I know, I'm so excited for Mitchie!"

"So when are they coming for Mitchie?" Fiona asked.

"Well she's going to fly out to Manhattan on Friday. Once shes there the Helm's will pick her up from the airport."

Did she just say what I think she said? I'm going to be sick.

"I cant believe Mitchie actually got adopted. She said that the interview tanked."

"Apparently it didn't for them."

I quickly placed the phone down. I don't think I want to hear anymore about my dreaded adoption. But there was nothing I could do. In 5 days I'm leaving for Manhattan. Life sucks.

**Alex's p.o.v.**

**Life sucks.**

**Yesterday I was suppose to go to Tony's bash, but no, I was grounded. So instead of spending the whole day prepping for it, I was stuck working. Wasn't it bad enough that I wasn't aloud to have any connection to the outside world? And when I'm not working, my parents watch me like hawks, so I cant even use my handheld or iPod.**

**Today was Sunday, possibly the most boring day of my life. Well, it was until familiar faces walked in. It was Nate, Shane, and Jason. Shit! What were they doing here!?!?!? I never told them where I lived. This would ruin me if people found out I actually worked and my parents owned a sub shop.**

**I quickly ducked below the counter. After a few seconds I peeked around the corner. Great, they chose a table around the center of the shop, so there was no avoiding them.**

"**Umm, Alex what are yo- Whoa!" **

**I pulled Justin down.**

"**Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" **

"**Alex, what are you doing?"**

"**I'm hiding you moron." I gave him a duh face.**

"**From what!?!?!" he asked in a semi-whisper semi-yell.**

"**Table 5."**

**Justin looked around the corner. He returned with a smirk.**

"**Oh this will be fun." he said with another smirk as he stood up, but I pulled him back down.**

"**What's the matter with you?!?!!" I asked whispering.**

"**Right now you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go casually bring your name up in a conversation and mention how you work here." He trying to get up, but I pulled him back again.**

"**Oh no your not. I will not have my nerdy brother ruin my reputation."**

"**I don't think there's anything you can do about it." he said standing up.**

**I lunged, desperately trying to grab him. But this time he was too quick.**

**While Justin started a conversation that would ruin me, I darted in the kitchen to hide. Have I mentioned how much I hate Justin. Then I heard it.**

"**Alex?" I knew his voice anywhere. It was Nate. Oh great, thanks a lot bub! There had to be a way out so Nate couldn't see me. The window!**

**Over the stove there was a fairly large window. Just large enough for me to climb through. I quietly snuck my way over and crawled out. I had little difficulty, being the fact that I was a size 2.**

**Once I was outside I hung around the corner of the restaurant until the boys left. They took at least a good half hour. By the time I went inside I was ready to murder Justin, and my face showed it. When Justin saw me coming, he started to run.**

**How stupid could he be? I can clearly run faster that him. I guess he was banking on my laziness to help him. But not today. I quickly followed him upstairs in pursuit. I was able to corner him on the balcony.**

"**I'm going to kill you!!!" I screamed.**

"**Alex, calm down. Don't do anything you'll regret." Justin said trying to stay out of arms reach from me.**

**Finally I charged and caught him by his sweater vest.**

"**Is your goal to ruin my life?!?!?!"**

"**Alex your making a scene." Justin said in a panicked voice.**

"**I don't give a damn!"**

"**Alex! Language!"**

**I glared at him. Then threw him against the edge of the balcony.**

"**Alex Stop!!!!!" He said.**

"**Mom, dad, HELP ME!!!!!"**

**The next thing I know my parents are charging on the balcony.**

"**Alexandra Esther Russo! Leave you brother alone!" my mom screamed.**

"**He ruined my reputation and told Nate I have to work!" I screamed in furry.**

"**Wait, whos Nate?" my dad asked crossing his arms.**

"**Alex's crush." Justin said.**

**I pushed him against the edge again.**

"**Your in no position to speak."**

"**I don't like him." my dad said.**

**There was dad for you. More concerned with my love life than Justin actual life.**

"**Dad, now is not the time!" Justin said waving his arms frantically.**

"**He's right-"**

"**When am I not?" Justin asked cockily.**

**I shoved him again.**

"**Whoa, whoa! Closer to falling, closer to falling!"**

"**God, you sound like a broken record." I said.**

"**Alex, let go of Justin." my father said.**

**I slowly unclenched my fists from Justin's sweater vest. As soon as I let go, Justin ran away, scared that I would change my mind.**

"**Alex I have never been so disappointed with you. You don't try to kill family." my mom scolded.**

"**But mom-"**

"**No buts. Your grounded for an extra week."**

"**What!?!?!?! This is so unfair! I hate you guys!!!!!!"**

**With that I ran to my room. Like I said, life sucks.**


	5. The Cut Gets Deeper

**Alex's p.o.v.**

I hate my parents! I hate my brother! I HATE EVERYONE!!!!! Except Nate, but now he probably hates me thanks to Justin. The only good thing about this was normally my parents gave me at least 15 minutes to cool of, so I was able to pull out my handheld.

I had 2 new messages. Both from MissInvissible648.

Shit! I forgot to reply. I quickly typed up a response to the 2nd one.

_Hey Missy!_

_No, the advise was great, thanks. I just haven't been able to log on in a few days. But the only reason your invisible is because you haven't found the right guy yet. Just keep waiting, and he'll come. Gotta go, by!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sassy_

I quickly hid my handheld under my pillow when there was a knock on my door. I glanced at the clock.

What!?!? They were 5 minutes early. NO FAIR!!!!

"Alex, its your father, open up."

"GO AWAY!" I shouted.

"I brought you a sandwich." he said trying to entice me to unlock the door.

"Not hungry."

"Come on Alex, open this door. Don't act like a child."

"I just want to be alone. I HATE YOU!"

Silence.

"Alex-"

"Just go away!"

I heard a sigh and then footsteps down the hall.

I quickly walked to the door and opened it to find a thinly sliced crispy turkey sandwich.

I smiled. My dad knew me well.

I quickly grabbed the sandwich and locked the door again.

I changed my mind, I was hungry. After finishing my sandwich I pulled out my iPod. After fumbling over buttons I finally gave up and put it on random. Soon the song 'Falling Apart' started by The All American Reject. Before long I quietly started humming to the beat.

It was weird, but I suddenly got inspiration for a new song. It described me and Nate basically. Well, from my idea it does, that might change.

I quickly grabbed a pencil and my song book before starting.

_**I'm a straight up kind of girl I am. **_

_**I'm a telling it like it is I am.**_

_**And that's just the kind of girl I am.**_

_**Head up,**_

_**Hands up,**_

_**Tell me.**_

_**You're a honey kind of boy you are.**_

_**You're a talented kind of boy you are.**_

_**And that's just the kind of boy you are.**_

_**Head up,**_

_**Hands up.**_

_**These are headstrong crazy days.**_

_**When you mind's made up and the music plays.**_

_**Headstrong can you feel the beat?**_

_**Meltdown can you feel the heat?**_

_**Meltdown its not a crush.**_

_**In a hot hot room we're in a rush.**_

_**Headstrong can you feel the beat?**_

_**Meltdown can you feel the heat?**_

_**Gonna feel alive tonight I am.**_

_**I'm a positive girl I am.**_

_**Leave my troubles behind tonight I am.**_

_**Stand up,**_

_**Get up.**_

_**Tell me.**_

_**Are you gone be down with me, you are.**_

_**Yeah your coming along with me, you are.**_

_**Cause that's just the kind of guy you are.**_

_**Stand up,**_

_**Get up.**_

_**These are headstrong crazy days.**_

_**When you mind's made up and the music plays.**_

_**Headstrong can you feel the beat?**_

_**Meltdown can you feel the heat?**_

_**Meltdown its not a crush.**_

_**In a hot hot room we're in a rush.**_

_**Headstrong can you feel the beat?**_

_**Meltdown can you feel the heat?**_

_**Headstrong,**_

_**Meltdown.**_

_**Headstrong,**_

_**Meltdown.**_

That's all I have now. I would of gotten more done but I heard a knock on my door. I quickly hid my iPod which was on the floor in front of me under my pillow.

"What do you want?!?!?" I asked annoyed.

"Alexandra Esther Russo do not speak to your parents like that!" my mom shouted.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to see anyone!" I shouted.

"Alex open this door, NOW!" my dad said.

"Make me." I mumbled.

"Alex we have to discuss something important with you, now open this door!" my furious mom said.

I could care less.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Alex, we need to tell you this in person."

"I don't care! Leave me alone you jack asses!"

"Alexandra Esther Russo! You may not speak to us like that! I demand you apologize!" my mother said, even more pissed than before.

"Oh yeah?!! MAKE ME!" I dared.

"If you don't apologize and open this door right now, your mother and I will have to ground you even more." my father warned.

"Fine do it, I don't care anymore!" I shouted.

"Fine, your grounded for an entire month now." my mother said.

Great! This day just keeps getting better and better.

I couldn't stand to here their voices anymore, so I ran and locked myself in my bathroom. In there I cried my eyes out. It wasn't fair. I hated my life. I needed something to relieve the all stress, all the tension and everything I had built up for so long.

Suddenly, as if it were the only thing in the room, my razor appeared in my shower. Without hesitation I grabbed it and held it to my wrist.

Ahhhhhh, sweet relief.

But it wasn't enough. I took it off my left arm and traded sides.

So much stress, just gone.

But I wanted more. I dug deeper and deeper until I started to get drowsy. Soon I passed out on the cold tile floor, blood slowly dripping from my newly cut wrists.

**Mitchie's p.o.v.**

The next day was complete shit. School sucked, but it was better since poor Anna was there. I found no need to tell anyone I was moving, being the fact that they would only torture me even more as a 'goodbye present'.

When I got home I checked my email. Now I was getting depressed,. MissPopularity903 hadn't written back in a while. I opened my mail with little hope.

1 new message.

YES! SHE REPLIED!

Wow, that's sad. I'm so desperate for a friend I get over excited when I receive mail from the internet girl, who might not even be a girl. But I'm pretty confident she is.

_Hey Missy!_

_No, the advise was great, thanks. I just haven't been able to log on in a few days. But the only reason your invisible is because you haven't found the right guy yet. Just keep waiting, and he'll come. Gotta go, by!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sassy_

Well, that was good. I thought I gave her terrible advise. And the last part was sweet too. But I seriously doubt it. My thoughts were interrupted by Fi.

"Hey Mitchie." she said sweetly.

"Hey." I shot back very rudely not buying her fake sincerity.

"So Mrs. Parker called yesterday." she said, disregarding my rudeness.

"I know. I know everything." I said even ruder than before.

"So you know you were adopted?"

"Yep, unfortunately."

"Well you might want to start packing then." she said, sensing that I was in no mood for a long chat.

I rolled my eyes as she left. I knew she was right.

I grabbed some boxes from the closet and headed to my room.

In 3 hours, I had 1/5 of my room packed.

I groaned and grabbed more boxes.

This was going to take forever.

By the time I fell asleep, I had a little less than half of my room packed in boxes.

The next morning I woke up at 4 am.

I couldn't sleep because I kept having nightmares about my new life.

Damn adoption agency!

Why couldn't they just leave me alone?

I tossed and turned for what seemed like forever. Finally, deciding there was no chance of me getting more sleep that night, or I should say morning, I climbed out of bed and grabbed my song book and cd player. I normally got inspiration for a song while listening to another song.

I played my Cascada cd on the song 'Bad Boy'.

Sure enough, I got inspiration.

**Nobody knows**

**Nobody knows but me**

**That I sometimes cry**

**If I could pretend that I'm asleep**

**When my tears start to fall**

**I peek out from behind these walls**

**I think nobody knows**

**Nobody knows no**

**Nobody likes**

**Nobody likes to lose their inner voice**

**The one I used to hear before my life**

**Made a choice**

**But I think nobody knows**

**No no**

**Nobody knows**

**No**

**Baby**

**Oh the secret's safe with me**

**There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be**

**And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone**

**Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown**

**And I've lost my way back home**

**I think nobody knows no**

**I said nobody knows**

**Nobody cares**

**It's win or lose not how you play the game**

**And the road to darkness has a way**

**Of always knowing my name**

**But I think nobody knows**

**No no**

**Nobody knows no no no no**

**Baby**

**Oh the secret's safe with me**

**There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be**

**And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone**

**Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown**

**And I've lost my way back home**

**And oh no no no no**

**Nobody knows**

**No no no no no no**

**Nobody knows**

**Nobody knows the rhythm of my heart**

**The way I do when I'm lying in the dark**

**And the world is asleep**

**I think nobody knows**

**Nobody knows**

**Nobody knows but me**

**Me **

A little depressing, but this truly is how I am feeling. I hope nobody ever reads this song. They'd probably think I'd need to start taking 'happy pills' and read 'don't jump' books. I'm not that pathetic. I sighed and decided to take a shower and start getting ready for another miserable day at school. It wasn't like I could go back to sleep anyway.

**Hi! Sorry this chapter is kinda depressing, but when I'm not happy, neither are my stories. But most likely the next chapter will be a little happier than this one. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
